Quarrel
by hundeer
Summary: Luhan mengusir Sehun karena kesal. Tapi malah berakhir dirinya yang merona sekaligus membuat Sehun kebingungan. /HunHan's Ficlet/YAOI!/Judul dan summary kacau.


**.**

 **Quarrel**

 **.**

 **K+**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun.**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergi kau!" Teriakan keras Luhan memenuhi seisi ruang apartemen miliknya.

Terlihat sang pemilik suara tengah menatap dengan berang ke arah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar namun mata yang berkilat bingung. "Lu, apa maksudmu?"

"Apa lagi?! Aku tidak perduli dengan alasan apapun yang akan kau ucapkan!"

"Astaga, Luhan!"

Luhan memicingkan matanya tajam."Jangan membentakku!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi memejamkan matanya lelah. Sedang tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat teriakan Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

Pertengkaran tidak jelas ini dimulai sejak dia tiba di apartemen. Saat dimana dirinya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam apartemen, Luhan sudah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Mata rusanya yang biasa berpendar ceria, menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Ketika ia baru saja membuka mulut ingin bertanya, Luhan langsung berteriak menyuruhnya pergi.

"Cepat bawa semua milikmu pergi dari sini!"

"Lu—"

Belum sempat Sehun selesai berucap, Luhan telah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan membantah. Cepat!"

Sehun berdecak sekali. Meski tidak tahu alasan dibalik kemarahan sang kekasih, ia tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar milik mereka berdua dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

Di lain sisi, Luhan berdiri dengan kesal di ruang tamu. Kakinya sesekali menghentak dengan bibir yang sibuk menggumam kesal. Ingatannya kembali terputar pada siang hari dimana Sehun melupakan janji mereka berdua untuk makan siang bersama, membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam di kafe.

Belum lagi, adiknya yang bekerja di perusahaan Sehun mengatakan bahwa tadi siang, Sehun pergi makan siang bersama seorang gadis entah siapa itu.

Mengingatnya membuat Luhan jengkel sendiri.

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang membawa sebuah ransel besar di punggung dan sebuah tas yang sangat besar di tangannya tapi tidak berisi apapun.

apa tas besar itu Sehun bawa jika tidak ada barang apapun di dalamnya?

Luhan secara refleks menangkap tas besar yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Kepalanya masih sibuk memikirkan apa maksud dari perbuatan Sehun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Tanyanya dengan bingung namun masih ada nada kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Kau bilang aku harus membawa milikku pergi dari sini bukan?"

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kepala bersurai coklat Luhan mengangguk. Bibirnya sendiri terkatup rapat tanpa ada niatan untuk berbicara karena dirinya masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Kau adalah milikku, jadi aku juga akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Lanjut Sehun kemudian.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan hening memenuhi sekitar mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan hanya diam seraya menatap mata satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya suara teriakan Luhan memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Oh Sehun! Dasar idiot!" Pekik Luhan.

Ia melempar tas yang semula berada di tangannya ke atas lantai kemudian berlari memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang merona. Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Luhan hanya menatap aneh pintu kamar yang tadi dibanting keras oleh Luhan.

Sehun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Apa yang salah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa~ ini ficlet sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus buat ramein ff hunhan yaoi yg hampir punah :'v. Sebenernya ini fluff walau saya gak yakin dan judul sama isi ff ini gak sesuai sama sekali :v /heh. Ficlet** **ini terinspirasi dari percakapan di buku les mandarin saya d** **en** **g** **a** **n tambahan di sana dan sini~** **Klo ada kesamaan itu gak disengaja ya :3**

 **Buat yg yang baca. Review coba sini ntar d** **a** **pet hadiah kecup basah dari saya :* /gak.**

 **16/** **10/09** **–hundeer.**


End file.
